cawfandomcom-20200216-history
CAWllision IV
CAWllision IV is an interpromotional CPV, and is the official sequel to CAWllision 3. It is set to be a mixture of the styles of the second and third installment; half satire, half serious. History CAWllision IV was originally announced shortly after the release of CAWllision 3, in early Summer 2009, but was canceled following the mass flagging of CAW feds by Generaldingos and the SMF Forum's war with Willywill of ICWO. At the time of its original announcement, it was set to be a direct follow-up to CAWllision 3 and feature the same style of card. The event was officially re-announced for production on March 14th, 2011. It is expected to be released some time in late April - mid May. Official Match Card Notes *2. Ricky Ho was replaced by Big Bill Studebaker. *3. Platinum Age was represented by FEDAULT and Fred Durst. *Main. John Cena entered as surprise entrant #31. Rumble Stats Match Backgrounds 1. This match was scheduled after Legs Strokeworthy's SCAW Championship wins, Bryce Kanyon, who in his final form is thought to be equal in strength to Legs Strokeworhy, decided to defend SCAW, and Kanyon and Strokeworthy had a staredown after Strokeworthy defeated Green Lantern. After joining SDA, the rivalry truly began as Bryce brought his Team of fellow SCAW Fans to attack Legs Strokeworthy. 2. CYBERDOMAINIAN returned to WWCW despite being killed by Ricky Ho backstage. Ricky then challenged CYBERDOMAINIAN to one final match, hopefully to end the career of CYBERDOMAINIAN. 3. Platinum Age had won the Something CAWful CAW Superstar to watch out for in 2011 award, however after this they disbanded. NAW Superstars Biff Andreas and Shawn Dynasty then challenged Platinum Age for this award, which was accepted. 4. Jeff Winninger had defeated Michael Heinman for the CAW Champion of Champions title, embarassing Heinman. After this Heinman wouldn't be taken seriously and he decided to challenge Winninger to gain the fan's respect once again. 5. At the CAW Clusterfuck 2, Zach Starr had eliminated Connor Wine and would recieve a lot of heat for this. This would be the driving factor into his heel turn. 6. Danny Jackpot had won the New-WWE Royal Rumble, however after a change of decision by Frederick James Francis, Yuna was entered at the last minute and this allowed her to win this. However at an IWT Stream, Danny would eliminate Yuna from a battle royal despite already being eliminated. This match was made to end the rivalry between the two. 7. All six competitors are former Money in the Bank holders in different Vivianverse feds; New-WWE (The Miz and Caylen Rogers), Jeri-MAX (Adam "Pacman" Jones and Sheamus), and NAW (Larry It and The Crippler), and it gives them the opportunity to cash in their MITB on any Vivianverse league championship. 8. As in usual CAWllision tradition, The involvement of ACWL was a must. Allan defends the championship against thesuperdingos, a man he has had multiple problems with in CAW. The Random Mexican who kicked his ass a couple years back at a basketball court, Also Allans CAWllision 3 opponent. Derek The V Extreme was added as the fourth man after a one-day vote from the Something CAWful Forums. Category:Multi-CAW Events Category:CAWllision Category:Something CAWful Events